


you're just too blind to see that in the end its gonna be me

by inspector_spacetime



Series: Stydia One Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 90s music, F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin grew up listening to Spice Girls, Backstreet Boys, *Nsync, etc. and she always liked the spotlight so her mom would take out the camera and record her preforming some of her favorite songs. Stiles comes over to visit Lydia who is out at the time and stumbles upon Mrs. Martin watching home videos. She invites Stiles to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're just too blind to see that in the end its gonna be me

**Author's Note:**

> Omg yes that the title is from an Nsync song. So this is inspired by me listening to the Spice Girls radio on Pandora like constantly and the fact that when I was a kid I would get a hairbrush or w/e, dress up, and sing a long to the Spice Girls movie AND my gma recorded it. So there's a VHS of me somewhere singing a long to Spice World.

Stiles and Lydia had been hanging out a lot lately, like to the point where they were always at each others house's. They stopped asking to come over months ago and would just show up. Stiles had just finished Lacrosse practice and was heading to his jeep.

"Want to do something tonight?" Scott asked getting on his bike.

"Uh, I'm gonna head to Lydia's but afterwards I'll call you." Scott shook his head at his best friend.

"When are you guys going to just tell everyone you're dating?" He asked and Stiles look confused.

"Well, we aren't so...we can't really tell anyone that." Scott laughed and started his bike. He didn't answer just waved and drove off leaving Stiles feeling confused. He shrugged it off and decided to grab food before going to Lydia's.

He got there with a large pizza and knocked on the door. The door opened and Stiles was a little surprised. Lydia usually answered. "Oh hey, Mrs. Martin is Lydia home?"

"Stiles, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Natalie? You sure are around enough. Lydia's not here but she'll be back in a while do you want to come in and share your pizza?"

"Sounds good." He said following Mrs. Martin to the living room. "What's this?" He said motioning to the T.V there was a video of  a small girl with strawberry blonde hair. She looked like Lydia when she was younger.

"Oh I'm just being sentimental, watching old home videos of Lydia. She's just so...grown now." She laughed a little. "Of course she is. I mean she has to get older. We can watch something else."

"No, no this is fine. Don't let me disturb you." Stiles said and Natalie shrugged and pressed play on the remote.

Stiles was completely entranced by this video. For one, it was hilarious, but mostly it was adorable. He got to see one of his best friends, a girl who he previously felt he was in love with, dance around and sing a long to the freaking Spice Girls of all things. Lydia Martin, the Queen of Cool. He knew kids did embarrassing things but at least his childhood hadn't be recorded. He watched and the video changed to an obviously different day, it was one of Lydia's birthday parties. She was wearing a little tiara, and a frilly pink dress.

"You're turning seven how do you feel?" A voice asked the young Lydia.

She shrugged simply at the camera and watched something on TV.

"What are you watching?" The voice asked her.

Lydia Martin sent a glare to whoever was behind the camera (Stiles assumed it was her mom) and pointed at the TV.

"That isn't an answer." Her mom responded.

Lydia sighed then answered, "Cinderella!"

"Moody." Her mom said and the video cut before starting again.

It was the same day but Lydia was running around and playing, later she opened presents and got especially excited with the compact disc player and all the C.D's she recieved. There was Nsync, Backstreet Boys, Destinys Child, Britney Spears, Christina Aguleria, and of course, Spice Girls.

The video cut a while later and it was a different day. Lydia was obviously unaware of the camera, she had her headphones on and was doodling in a notebook singing loudly to Nsync. Her mom struggled to be quiet while she recorded her sneakily.

Stiles was so into the home movie, and his laughter that he didn't notice Lydia come in.

"Mom!" She shouted as soon as she caught site of the TV.

"What?" Natalie asked her daughter with a smile.

"Don't you think this might be private?" She asked pressing the power button on the TV.

"You and Stiles are such close friends I didn't think you would mind. Its not like he's your boyfriend." She responded.

Lydia blushed and Natalie looked between the two of them. "Nope, not dating." Stiles said quickly and Lydia nodded in agreement.

"I brought pizza Lyds." He said and motioned to the box.

"I'm not really hungry." She said and headed to her room.

"Thanks for keeping me entertained." Stiles said to Natalie and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for keeping me company." He nodded then went after Lydia.

She was laying on her bed looking at her phone and he sat next to her. He wanted to joke with her about the movie, but he saw how it upset her so he brought that up instead. "Why were you so embarrassed?" He said and she shook her head.

"Just seems a little private." She muttered not looking away from her phone.

"But were friends...you don't need to be embarrassed. It was cute." Her face burned when he said that and she concentrated more on her phone. "It shouldn't be that big of deal, its not like you like me." Stiles said, his mouth working faster than his brain.

She rolled her eyes and said nothing. Stiles sat there in silence, trying to figure out what was going on with her.

It hit him so quickly he almost fell off her bed. Did she...like him? As in more than friends? Is that why she was so embarrassed?

He swallowed and decided to ask her, "Is it...do you like me?"

She looked directly at him. "Of course I do. If I didn't we wouldn't hang out all the time."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "I mean like more than friends."

She glanced away. "I think so..."

"That's why you were so embarrassed! Lyds, come on! I'm going to love you no matter how adorably dorky you were."

She glared at him but her expression softened. "Love?"

"Come on, for a genius you aren't very smart-" the glare returned, "I've loved you since the third grade. I don't think that's going to change any time soon." Or ever, he thought, but didn't say.

"I'm glad." She said and they kissed.

Stiles had managed to youtube the Nsync song Its Gonna Be Me while they were kissing and she slapped his arm while he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> My gma would show those vids to my friends and any boyfriend that she could so yeah.


End file.
